Fright Fest
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: During a rock concert at Tapper's one night, Vanellope is turned into a vampire by the band and then starts turning kidnapping other video game characters and turning them into vampires too in order to create her army of vampires to take over the whole arcade. Ralph only hopes he can turn Vanellope back into a human before it's too late. Rated T for Vampire related violence.
1. Strange Behavior

** A/N: I finished reading the book 'Salem's Lot' by Stephen King, AWESOME BOOK! You should read it, the vampires in it don't sparkle, and it inspired me to write this. Vanellope goes out to a rock concert at Tapper's one night, and the band offers for her to come with them, she accepts, but later is turned into a vampire and characters around the arcade go missing because of her. Enjoy.**

Ralph paced back and forth in the middle of the night in his bedroom.

"Where is she? She said she'd be back by eleven, now she's not here at all" Ralph muttered to himself. Vanellope had gone to a concert that was being held at Tapper's and she told Ralph she'd be back by eleven 'o clock. But it was now 1:00 in the morning, two hours past when she told him, she wasn't there.

"I gotta give her a talk about arriving on time" Ralph told himself. He then heard slurping noises coming from his kitchen and the light from the refrigerator was on. He walked into the kitchen to see the fridge open, and Vanellope was eating the meat from the fridge. There was half eaten and once bitten meat next to where she was on her knees on the floor eating the giant turkey leftover from the party Ralph held a few nights ago.

"Kid, what on earth are you doing?" Ralph asked as he entered the kitchen. Vanellope turned her attention to Ralph with her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk with turkey. She lowered her eyebrows to a threatening V shape, swallowed what was in her mouth and snarled.

"Kid, are you snarling?" Ralph asked confused. Vanellope didn't say a word. A grumbling sound could be heard coming from the nine year old's stomach and she started making gagging noises. Vanellope opened her mouth with a sinister smile and she threw up all over Ralph's tile floor. She then screeched really loudly and ran through Ralph's window on all fours, shattering the glass. Ralph was confused, what was Vanellope doing in the middle of the night, eating all the food out his fridge.

Ralph later took out a mop and bucket and cleaned up Vanellope's gastric acids that she left behind on his floor. Ralph looked into the fridge.

"The kid couldn't have saved room for some fruits or veggies, huh?" Ralph asked himself as he noticed that only the meats in the fridge were eaten, half eaten, or only bitten once were gone, but the produce such as fruits and vegetables weren't touched. As soon as all the puke was cleaned, Ralph went straight to bed.

The next day after the arcade closed, Ralph went over to talk to Vanellope. Before he could even get to the train that lead to 'Sugar Rush', he was stopped by a small figure wearing a black hoodie, a black skirt, and black striped mismatched leggings with black shoes. It was Vanellope.

"Kid, what were you doing in my house last night?" Ralph asked, wanting an answer.

"I was hungry so I went into your shack in the middle of the night after the concert and helped myself, I was gonna clean it up myself until you showed up" Vanellope said with her eyelids drooping and her voice was tense, like she was being threatened by Ralph. Ralph then noticed Vanellope's skin being pale, dull, white instead of a pasty tan like usual.

"Why are you so pale?" Ralph asked.

"I was locked out of the castle and Sour Bill wasn't there, so I slept in the meat locker at 'Burger Time'" Vanellope answered.

"And what happened to your clothes? Why are they black?" Ralph asked again. Vanellope rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I mixed some black dye in the wash" Vanellope answered again.

"By accident?" Ralph asked.

"On purpose you big idiot!" the girl shouted, so loud it echoed throughout the entire station.

"What's with this mopey, emo attitude of yours!?" Ralph asked.

"What's with you playing twenty questions with me?" Vanellope asked. Ralph was taken back, Vanellope would never give Ralph attitude, he was like a father to her and now she was acting like somebody else. Vanellope then put her black hood over her head and walked away to a different game. Ralph went over to try and talk to her but then he was stopped by something he saw posted on a bulletin board in the station. It was a missing person poster, Amy Rose from 'Sonic' was missing since just last night.

"Missing? Why on earth would she be missing? Wasn't she with Sonic all night last night?" Ralph asked himself in the form of a barely audible mutter. Ralph noticed Sonic exiting from Tapper's and walked up to him.

"Hey Sonic" he said.

"Hey Ralph, how's it going for ya?" the blue hedgehog asked him.

"Good, I heard Amy went missing"

"Yeah, it was a kidnapping" Sonic said. Ralph raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kidnapping?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, it took place in my own game last night when Amy was walking home from our date, all that was at the crime scene was the gold locket I gave her one year of our game's 110th anniversary" Sonic explained.

"Really?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah. Gotta go, see ya Ralph!" Sonic said as he ran into 'Burger Time' at super sonic speed. Ralph scratched his head in confusion, what was going on here? First Vanellope is pale as ice and now wearing black clothes, and now Amy's been kidnapped. This wasn't the work of any villain, all the villains were at a 'Bad Anon' meeting the night Amy was taken.

** A/N: and there it is! Do you think this is better than 'Twilight'? Because we all could you some normal vampires in our lives now that those phoney sparkling vampires are gone. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Vanellope's hunt

** A/N: The fright fest now continues, Vanellope's boyfriend, Alistair makes his first official appearance in this chapter, and so much more happens, DUN DUN DUN! Hope you all enjoy!**

Vanellope's boyfriend, Alistair Howe, a former zombie from 'The Walking Dead' was lying on his back on his black covered bed talking on the phone.

"Oh come on, Slendy, you know I hate parties. Remember what happened at the last one?" he said to Slender-man who was on the other line.

"Alistair, it wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know that a Pyramid head could die by taking it's mask off?" Slender-man said to him.

"Well, I'll consider it. I deserve a boy's night out" Alistair said.

"Aren't you gonna bring your girlfriend from 'Sugar Rush' like you normally do?" Slender-man asked all confused.

"She said she's been feeling sick since the concert we both went to last night at Tapper's" the pale white boy had responded.

"Well, if you say so. The party's gonna be in that abandoned warehouse of my game. I'll see ya when ye get there" Slender-man told him.

"Okay, bye" Alistair said before hanging up. Alistair then took his maroon thermal long sleeve shirt off to reveal his black under-tank on his body and was about to get in the shower. But before he even he even got a chance to turn the water on, a knock could be heard.

"Coming!" he went over to the door and opened it to see Ralph looking worried.

"Ralph, what on earth are you doing here?" Alistair asked, a bit upset about his shower being interrupted.

"Had Vanellope told you anything about her going out by herself tonight?" Ralph asked.

"She told me she felt sick before she went off with that band that was playing at Tapper's the other night" Alistair said with a raised eyebrow. Why would his girlfriend lie to him?

"So she went off somewhere. But where?" Ralph asked. Alistair then spoke.

"Look, Ralph, I'd live to sit here and chat all day, but I have to take a shower before the party I'm supposed to be going to in 'Slender' tonight" Alistair said annoyed. Ralph said nothing and Alistair shut the door and went into the shower.

Meanwhile, in the chocolate mines, Vanellope stood in the middle of of the cave. She heard a voice cry out for her.

"President, Ma'am?" it was Rancis, one of her fellow racers.

"Over here!" she shouted out. Rancis made it to where Vanellope stood.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked nervously. She took her black dyed hoodie off and threw it onto the hard chocolate ground, revealing her black under-tank with a purple bat in the center on the top of the piece clothing.

"Um, are you sure you're okay?" Rancis asked nervously. Vanellope made no sound except a purr like a kitten. Vanellope took her index finger with an untrimmed fingernail that looked to sharp that it could be a claw, and she used it to make a clean cut in the middle of Rancis' shirt. She ripped the brown shirt off to reveal Rancis' bare chest.

"You look so good. I wonder if you taste good, too" Vanellope said.

"Well, I have been... Wait, what do you mean taste?" Rancis asked before gulping in fear. The girl blinked and her hazel eyes changed their color to amber. Vanellope gave a low growl like a savage dog.

"No way" Rancis whispered.

"Yes way" Vanellope said showing off her sharp teeth.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" Rancis stammered in fear.

"Don't you mean 'what do I NEED from you?" Vanellope corrected as a crooked, sinister smile came across her face.

"W-what do you need then?" Rancis asked. Vanellope kicked Rancis in his unclothed stomach and he was knocked against the chocolate wall.

"I need YOU! You'll make a nice addition to my collection" Vanellope said as she sat on Rancis' bare belly. She pulled Rancis' head up towards her by the hair and took a bite into his neck. Rancis screamed in pain and shed some tears. The peanut butter cup racer passed out. Vanellope then retracted her teeth from Rancis' neck and then carried him away somewhere. Unaware to her, somebody was watching her. It was Taffyta Muttonfudge, another Sugar Rush racer.

"I have to tell Alistair" she whispered. She ran out of the cave as soon as Vanellope was out of sight.

Inside the warehouse of 'Slender', Alistair and Mario had a soda-drinking contest and Alistair won, Mario passed out onto the floor from the sugar overload he just had.

"Way to go!" Slender-man said as he high-hived his pale skinned friend. The two then turned their attention to the music that was playing. The song was 'Everybody Scream' by Rob Zombie.

"I love this song!" Slender-man said. It was his all-time favorite song other than the 'Gimme $20' song. The two of them and the other guests danced and danced until Taffyta came in.

"Alistair, I need to talk to you" she said out of breath. Alistair stopped dancing and guided her to the outside of the warehouse. It was quieter out there, but the music could still be heard.

"What is it you wanna tell me?" Alistair asked.

"Vanellope's evil" Taffyta said to him straight forward without hesitation.

"Why do you despise her? She's a nice girl and I love her" Alistair said after groaning in annoyance. Taffyta liked telling lies about Vanellope towards Alistair so that he'd dump her and Taffyta could take her place, but this time she wasn't lying.

"No, I mean she's actually evil. I saw her drink the blood of another avatar. And I think she may be responsible for Amy Rose's disappearance too" Taffyta explained. The pale-skinned ex-zombie placed a hand on Taffyta's shoulder and spoke.

"With all do respect, Taffyta... Are you high on pixie stick dust?" he asked as if she were crazy. He went back into the party and left Taffyta outside in the middle of the forest. Taffyta then felt something touch her shoulder ant turned around to see an amber eyed Vanellope.

"I know just what to do with tattlers like you" Vanellope said with a slight chuckle. She dragged Taffyta into the darkest part of the forest and only a faint scream of pain and terror could be heard.

**A/N: Now we know what's going on, and now Vanellope has taken Rancis and Taffyta, and no doubt she did the same to Amy. Was is spine chilling for ya? Better than Twilight? Let me know. Please review, thanks.**


	3. Downfall of Gene

** A/N: And so the 'Fright Fest' continues, Rancis and Taffyta are the second and third avatars to fall victim to the vampire Vanellope. And now we're back at Slender-man's party in his own game and Alistair is still there. Here ya go! Enjoy!**

Alistair danced alongside Slender-man to 'I Love College' by Asher Roth. Ralph then came into the party and spotted Alistair.

"Alistair!" he called out. The pale ex-zombie looked at his girlfriend's nine foot tall companion and spoke.

"I didn't know Slender-man invited you" Alistair said with a confused tone.

"He didn't, but I have to tell you something. There are more missing posters, and two of them are Rancis and Taffyta" Ralph explained worried.

"Taffyta can't be missing, she was outside the party just a few minutes ago" Alistair explained. He went over to the window and saw that there was no Taffyta in sight.

"Okay, this is getting really creepy" Alistair said with wide eyes. He then felt someone tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see his girlfriend.

"Hey, there pale-skinned wonder" Vanellope said with a sexy voice.

"Well that makes two pale-skinned wonders, you're as white as paper" Alistair pointed out. Vanellope spoke.

"I'm fine, I've just been sleeping in the meat locker of 'Burger Time' and I've been wearing sunscreen indoors a lot lately with no light in the room" she had explained. They turned their attention to the music that was now playing. The song was 'Walk the Dinosaur' by Queen Latifah.

"You wanna dance, pale-skinned wonder number one?" Vanellope asked with a seductive smile.

"Uh, sure, pale-skinned wonder number two" Alistair said nervously. They were on the dance floor and danced their digital butts off in front of all at the party. Vanellope then stopped dancing, and sniffed around.

"I gotta go, I'll see ya later" she said and then walked away without Alistair even getting a chance to say goodnight to his girlfriend. Alistair then just shrugged and continued dancing and Ralph was at the warehouse bar drinking root-beer.

Meanwhile, in 'Fix-it Felix Jr.' Vanellope went to the penthouse floor where Gene lived. She knocked softly on his door. Gene answered and spoke.

"Miss Vanellope, what are you doing out past your bedtime?" Gene asked, treating her as if she were a child.

"I wanted to talk" Vanellope said. Gene without hesitation let her in even though he had some doubts about it.

"Well, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Gene asked.

"You wanna know where Amy, Rancis, and Taffyta all went?" Vanellope asked. Gene backed up against the wall of the penthouse mini-bar and whimpered in terror.

"You took them didn't you?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged, Genie boy" Vanellope mocked. She took her black hoodie off again and revealed her black under-tank.

"What did you do to them, you creep?" Gene asked. Vanellope blinked and her eyes changed from hazel to amber, and she let a reptile like tongue escape her mouth and it was covered in saliva of passionate hunger.

"The same thing I'm gonna do you you, Genie!" Vanellope shouted, but when she spoke, it sounded like two voices were speaking at once. Gene tried to run away, but she ran up in front of him and kicked him in the chest and he landed against the window and made several cracks in the glass.

"You'd better be the curious type, because you'd better wondering if what I'm about to do to you is gonna hurt" Vanellope said with narrowed eyebrows and her reptile like tongue covered her lips in her own lustful saliva. Vanellope ripped off Gene's coat and shirt and swallowed the two pieces of clothing.

"That was just the appetizer" Vanellope joked with cruelty in her voice. Gene whimpered some more and tried to run, but Vanellope's tongue caught him by the ankle and dragged him towards the girl.

"Let me go!" Gene demanded.

"Nah-uh-uh, you didn't say the magic word, Gene" Vanellope joked again. She then tossed him out the window with her tongue and he painfully landed in the nice-land fountain in front of the building. Vanellope jumped out the hole Gene made with his body and landed on her feet and her feet made craters into the concrete. She pulled the inured Gene out of the fountain and spoke.

"Welcome to my collection, Genie" Vanellope whispered deeply into his ear. She then sank his teeth into his neck and then he passed out. She then carried Gene back to only God knows where.

**A/N: Terrifying right? And Gene was the next victim. Hope ya liked it! Please review, enjoy!**


	4. New Attire and how it all started

** A/N: Now, for this chapter until this story ends, Vanellope is gonna have some different attire. And it's awesome because more vampire stuff is gonna be happening. Enjoy!**

Ralph was in 'Game Central Station' looking at more missing people posters while waiting for Vanellope. Among those missing people was Gene.

"Hey, Stink-Brain!" he heard Vanellope call out. He turned around to see Vanellope dressed out of her normal racing attire. She had purple Halloween sprinkles in her hair, and her normal red twizzler hair-band that held her pony tail was black. Her clothes were now a tight black shirt with a zipper holding it together, and the black sleeves were see-through and had black ribbons wrapped around her wrist like gauze and made the see-through sleeves less loose, she wore black skinny jeans, and holding the pants was a black seat belt belt that had spikes studded all over the band of the belt, and she wore black leather zipper sealed combat boots.

"Kid, what on earth are you wearing?" Ralph asked with his jaw almost agape. Vanellope then looked at Ralph with a fake confused look.

"Since when did the fashion police hire you? Seriously, you look like you live in a landfill" Vanellope said. Vanellope just walked way from Ralph and went into 'The Walking Dead' to see Alistair.

Alistair was on the phone with Slender-man.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, over twelve people went missing the night of the party, one of them was from your buddy, Ralph's game" Slender-man said.

"Yeah, I saw that when I was on lunch break" Alistair said. He heard his doorbell ring and then Slender-man and Alistair exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He then opened the door to see Vanellope giving him a seductive smile.

"Hey, there handsome, I love the way your bangs cover your right eye" Vanellope said tickling his chin with her index finger.

"May I please know what is going on and why you are dressing up like Megan Fox or... Kirstie Alley or somebody like that?" Alistair asked. Vanellope giggled after a brief sigh and then went over to her boyfriend's brown leather couch.

"Okay, remember how I went with the band two nights ago after the concert ended? Well it turns out they're vampires" Alistair was now wide-eyed.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, sexy vampires who like to cosplay as Nosferatu" Vanellope said.

**-Flashback-**

The concert was just about to end, Vanellope went up the band and spoke.

"Hey, guys. My boyfriend and I really enjoyed the show"

"Glad to know. You wanna come back to our hotel little lady?" the lead singer asked. Vanellope only nodded. She then kissed Alistair goodnight and then the band drove off in their van. The guitarist then breathed into her face and she passed out.

She later woke up in a warehouse tied to a chair. The lead singer walked up to her and spoke.

"Word of advice, little lady, never trust a vampire" Vanellope then spoke.

"Wait, you guys are vampires?"

"Yeah, and you can't say crap about it" he said briefly before biting her neck and her screaming out in pain. She then winced and her eyes turned from hazel to amber and the band's jaws were gaping wide.

"No way" they all said in unison. Vanellope then broke free of the ropes that bound her to the chair and then totally beat up all of the band members till they were unconscious.

"Word of advice, boys, never trust a little girl who knows how to beat people up!" she shouted. Then she took some jumper cables and used them to transfer some energy from the power box and set some of the wooden crates that surrounded the warehouse. The place was now on fire and then she walked away growling like a dog

**-Flashback over-**

"You were kidnapped and turned into a vampire?" he whispered in fear. She nodded and tried to seduce him some more. But he ran out of the apartment in fear and ran straight over to Ralph's game.

"You can run but you can't hide forever Allie boy! You'll be just like the others" Vanellope said to herself while giving an evil giggle.

**A/N: Now we all know why Vanellope is a vampire, and that she killed the other vampires that transformed her into a vampire. How's that for horror? Please review, thanks.**


End file.
